A Reunião
by Madam Spooky
Summary: Koenma está seriamente desconfiado e decide pedir esclarecimentos a Kurama e Botan, mas acaba descobrindo que algumas coisas é melhor que permaneçam sem explicação. [Kurama&Botan]


**A Reunião**

_Madam__ Spooky_

_-_

**Retratação: **Eles estariam juntos se fossem meus.

**Nota: **Outra tentativa de humor com o Kurama OOC... Ele quase nunca colabora, mas eu vou continuar tentando.

Agradecimentos a _Naru_ e _Botan Kitsune_ por serem vítimas tão cooperativas. :D

**_Para AngelloreXx _**(a sempre adorável Limonada XD) – Presente de aniversário com apenas vinte e quatro horas e alguns minutos de atraso. Ainda há esperança para mim!

-

Koenma ocupou seu lugar na mesa com a expressão completamente fechada. Olhou para o relógio de parede e suspirou impacientemente. Dez minutos ainda, ele tinha chegado adiantado. Olhou para e tela em frente, de onde podia ver os movimentos de seus subordinados a hora que desejasse e pensou em ligá-la, mas acabou mudando de idéia. Não queria correr o risco de ver alguma coisa da qual preferia não ficar sabendo. O melhor era permanecer ali e ensaiar sua melhor face de superior irritado para quando eles chegassem, então poderia arrancar de Kurama e Botan exatamente o que estava querendo saber. E no caso de não ser apenas uma mera desconfiança... Bom, ele pensaria nisso depois.

O tempo passou mais rápido do que ele pensou, provavelmente devido aos pensamentos conflituosos do príncipe do Reikai. Como o pai dele agiria em uma situação como aquela? Tudo bem que seus detetives não precisavam se tornar monges, mas daí a usar uma de suas guias espirituais como distração... E ainda mais Kurama! O que fazer... Se perguntasse diretamente e ele dissesse um simples não, teria que se contentar, uma vez que não tinha nenhuma prova. Se enrolasse, porém, a raposa acabaria desconfiando de suas intenção e, subordinado ou não, Kurama era perigoso e ele não era nenhum louco de arriscar o pescoço por tão pouco – por menos provável que fosse o ruivo tentar assassina-lo em pleno dia e em seu escritório.

- Senhor Koenma! – o ogro azul que trabalhava como seu assistente particular, entrou na sala aos tropeços. – Eles já estão ai fora e parecem bem nervosos – sussurrou dando um sorrisinho malicioso ao pronunciar as últimas duas palavras.

O príncipe girou os olhos, mordendo a língua para não dar uma resposta mal-educada. Botan não seria surpresa, mas Kurama nervoso? George realmente estava com muita vontade de ver um escândalo no Reikai. Maldita hora que tinha aberto a boca sobre suas suspeitas na frente dele. Olhou para frente, onde o ogro ainda esperava uma ordem, e respirou fundo, impacientemente.

- O que está esperando? Mande-os entrar de uma vez!

Assim que George deu as costas, Koenma assumiu sua forma adulta. Passou a mão pelas vestes e pelos cabelos ao mesmo tempo em que ensaiava sua melhor expressão irritada apenas para estapear-se no mesmo instante. A quem estava querendo enganar? Ele não exatamente a imagem do chefe rígido em quaisquer das suas formas. Caminhou rapidamente até a mesa e sentou-se no lugar que lhe cabia, os olhos fixos na porta, esperando.

Nem um minuto completo se passou, as figuras de Kurama e Botan surgiram pela entrada. Como imaginara, o ruivo estava sério e tinha um olhar desligado, como se não desconfiasse de nada fora da rotina naquela visita. Botan, porém, olhava para todos os lados nervosamente, como se a qualquer momento um monstro fosse pular de um dos cantos e engoli-los de uma só vez. O príncipe pigarreou um pouco mais esperançoso, aquilo parecia que ia ser mais interessante do que imaginava.

- Por que vocês dois não se sentam? – ele apontou duas cadeiras estrategicamente posicionadas do outro lado da mesa. – Eu tenho algumas perguntas para fazer, só vai levar um minuto.

Botan obedeceu prontamente, corando um pouco sobre o olhar severo de Koenma. Kurama, no entanto, ergueu a sobrancelha e sorriu de lado, perguntando enquanto se sentava lentamente:

- Eu estava realmente me questionando sobre o motivo pelo qual fui chamado até aqui ao invés de ter sido comunicado de uma nova missão através de Botan.

- Claro – o príncipe sorriu maliciosamente. – Você gostaria disso, não é mesmo?

- Que eu saiba, nunca foi uma questão de escolha – o ruivo respondeu com um sorriso inocente e por um instante Koenma jurava ter visto um brilho de divertimento nos olhos dele. Se realmente algo assim esteve lá, desapareceu tão rápido quanto tinha surgido.

- Muito bem... - o superior começou. – Eu os chamei até aqui para averiguar alguns... boatos que andei ouvindo pelos corredores do palácio...

- Boatos? – Botan, que até então tinha uma leve coloração rosada nas faces, de repente ficou completamente pálida. – Que espécie de boatos? Com todo respeito, senhor.

- Ah, nada sério – Koenma fingiu prestar atenção em alguns documentos em cima da mesa. – Apenas algumas bobagens excessivamente coloridas sobre Kurama e você... – ele riu – É realmente engraçado, sabe? Sobre vocês estarem tendo um caso.

Por um instante o príncipe esteve prestes a saltar da cadeira e correr para o corredor, pedindo por ajuda médica. A guia espiritual passou do tom amarelado de palidez para um branco de morte. No segundo seguinte, porém, a risada divertida de Kurama encheu a sala e ela pareceu retornar ao seu estado normal.

- Caso? – ele perguntou, sempre com aquele sorriso de quem não sabia absolutamente do que se falava. – Quer dizer envolvimento romântico? Senhor Koenma, eu não sei por quem andou ouvindo esse tipo de história, mas devo adverti-lo de que foi mal informado. Botan e eu somos apenas... – ele averiguou o rosto da guia espiritual por um segundo, com a cabeça curvada, antes de continuar. – Nós quase nunca nos falamos...

- Isso. Não nos falamos – repetiu Botan automaticamente.

Koenma fez uma careta diante do rapaz. Odiava a maneira como ele dizia "senhor Koenma". Soava incomodamente natural, como se o estivesse chamando por qualquer outro nome menos respeitoso. Pensara bastante antes de dar ouvidos ao falatório e chamar aqueles dois até ali, mas, já que o fizera, iria até o fim com aquilo.

- Então eu acho que não haverá nenhum problema em me explicarem algumas histórias que surgiram, ilustrando os boatos.

- Eu estou bastante curioso sobre elas – Kurama respondeu.

O príncipe deu uma boa olhada em Botan que agora estava imóvel, olhando para a parede como se a vida dela dependesse disso, e suspirou. Alguma coisa ali havia e ele acabaria por descobrir o que era. Abriu a primeira gaveta da esquerda e retirou alguns papeis onde tinha anotado tudo a respeito daquele caso. Tinha péssima memória para esse tipo de coisa e não queria cometer nenhum equívoco.

- Aqui está... – foi dizendo enquanto lia. – Isso aqui data daqueles dias em que vocês estavam naquela maldita ilha participando do Torneio das Trevas... Kurama – encarou o ruivo interrogativamente –, segundo testemunhas, na última noite em que vocês estiveram no hotel, você foi visto saindo de um quarto que não era o seu, em uma situação que descreveram como "apressado e descomposto". Por acaso isso é verdade?

- Apressado e descomposto... – Kurama repetiu. – Apressado... Perdão se tenho péssima memória, mas o que quer dizer exatamente com descomposto? Sim, porque eu acho que podemos interpretar a palavra de várias maneiras diferentes. Por exemplo, quando eu lutei com Karasu, eu posso dizer que sai da arena bastante descomposto, não que eu considere esse um exemplo muito feliz. No entanto, se estamos falando de um quarto de hotel, eu poderia deduzir que...

- Você estava vestindo a camisa! – Koenma o interrompeu soando mais irritado do que tinha desejado.

O ruivo assumiu um ar chocado.

- O senhor disse vestindo a camisa?

- Foi o que eu acabei de falar.

- Por que eu sairia de um quarto vestindo a camisa? Não é suposto que esse tipo de coisa se faça dentro do citado cômodo?

- Se você tivesse se vestido antes de sair do quarto, alguém não teria visto, me dito e não estaríamos falando nisso agora!

O príncipe respirou fundo. Exasperante, essa era a palavra. Devia ter se preparado melhor para aquela conversa, pedido umas dicas a Hiei, por exemplo. Não que achasse que o baixinho conseguisse ser mais irritante que o Youko estando disposto. Seus olhos viajaram novamente para o rosto de Botan que, a essa altura, estava observando a cena com interesse.

- Tem certeza de que não foi outra pessoa? – o ruivo perguntou. – Eu tenho certeza que em toda minha vida sempre me vesti impecavelmente antes de cruzar a porta do quarto. Minha mãe não permitiria menos do que isso.

- Só que não é exatamente da sua mãe que estamos falando.

Kurama ergueu as duas sobrancelhas e novamente deu aquele sorriso inocente.

- Da mãe de quem então?

- De nenhuma mãe! – Koenma tossiu de lado, uma estratégia para disfarçar a frase praticamente gritada. – Eu quero saber se por acaso Botan estava naquele quarto e vocês tinham passado a noite juntos, é isso!

- Foi uma pergunta bastante direta – Kurama sorriu. – E é justo que eu responda com a mesma franqueza. A verdade é que... – ele abaixou a cabeça e assumiu uma expressão muito séria – se Botan esteve no mesmo quarto que eu, nós não chegamos a nos ver.

Ele estava se divertindo com aquilo, raposa maldita. O príncipe do Reikai deixou-se relaxar na cadeira, olhando novamente para os papéis. Se não era capaz de fazer Kurama se trair, então teria que agir de outra maneira.

- Botan...

Ele sorriu para a garota que, imediatamente, deu um salto, ficando reta na cadeira e levemente trêmula. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior de maneira a disfarçar o nervosismo, mas só conseguiu parecer ainda mais assustada.

- Eu estava aqui recordando... Lembra quando Genkai fez aquela brincadeira com vocês? Aquela do seqüestro de Yusuke.

- Sim... Sim, senhor.

- Pois muito bem. Como você explica o fato de que você e Kurama desapareceram dentro do lugar? A noite inteira!

- Eu – Botan olhou rápido e discretamente para os lados antes de balbuciar quase inaudivelmente: – Não sei.

- Não sabe ou não quer dizer? – Koenma sorriu, satisfeito com a reação da guia.

- Ah, eu sim, me lembro disso – Kurama interrompeu. – Tem certeza de que não lembra, Botan? Nós estávamos juntos!

- Ahá! – Koenma gritou. – Estavam... juntos? – Não, havia algo errado, ele tinha admitido fácil demais. – Explique-se.

- É uma história engraçada, não é mesmo, Botan? – o ruivo riu alto e conseguiu extrair um sorriso nervoso da guia. Virou-se novamente para Koenma, curvando-se na direção da mesa. – Tem mesmo certeza de que quer saber?

O príncipe teve que recorrer a todas as suas forças para não suspirar.

- Mal posso me conter de curiosidade.

- Aquela casa é enorme, um labirinto de quartos e mais quartos, o senhor tinha que ver por si mesmo. Apesar de tudo o que passamos lá dentro – não que eu não tenha me divertido passando Kaitou para trás – não pude deixar de apreciar a arquitetura do lugar. Acho que o senhor não está familiarizado com meu interesse por arquitetura antiga. Uma vez, quando eu tinha cinco anos...

- Eu sei que as histórias da sua infância devem ser fascinantes – Koenma cerrou os dentes –, mas vamos nos limitar ao passado recente.

- Tudo bem – Kurama ergueu as mãos em uma postura defensiva. – Eu estava passeando pelo lugar, admirando a perfeita simetria do desenho dos cômodos, quando vi Botan. E ela estava perdida, não é mesmo Botan?

- Perdida? – a garota deu um sorriso amarelo. – Ah, é isso mesmo, eu estava perdida e encontrei Kurama.

- E nós passamos uma noite bastante selvagem em um dos quartos...

- Vocês...!

Koenma começou, os olhos abrindo-se em duas esferas do tamanho de bolas de ping pong, mas foi interrompido pelo Youko:

-... conversando sobre a arquitetura grega. Não sabe como as paredes naquele quarto eram semelhantes as peculiares colunas dos templos de Atenas. Se tivesse um tempo livre e pudesse pessoalmente... Senhor Koenma, por acaso está se sentindo mal?

- Eu estou perfeitamente bem – disse o príncipe do Reikai recuperando a compostura. Aquilo tinha sido no mínimo desconcertante. Kurama devia estar fazendo algum tipo de jogo mental para enlouquecê-lo, só podia ser isso. Noite selvagem falando sobre arquitetura grega? Que tipo de homem passaria uma noite inteira sozinho em um quarto, acompanhado de uma garota bonita como Botan, conversando sobre... conversando? – Eu acho que podemos pular para aquela outra ocasião, quando Botan estava se recuperando dos ferimentos da batalha contra Yakumo e você não saiu um instante do templo de Genkai. Por acaso teve algum motivo especial para fazer isso?

A expressão de Kurama se fechou para algo indecifrável. Ele parecia estar relembrando alguma coisa, mas era impossível dizer o que sentia a respeito disso. Botan, por sua vez, o encarou em uma mistura de surpresa e alguma outra coisa que poderia muito bem ser felicidade.

- Então...

- Botan estava ferida, assim como Keiko, Yukina, a própria Genkai e podemos dizer que também nós, que estivemos na luta. O fato da nossa recuperação ter sido mais rápida...

- Não foi isso o que eu perguntei!

- Que tal começar a me pagar toda vez que me interrompe nessa entrevista? – pela primeira vez Kurama mostrou algo próximo a irritação. – Eu só estava dizendo que o fato de me preocupar não significa que eu tivesse segundas intenções.

- Claro que não – Koenma sorriu. – Você tem alguma coisa a dizer, Botan?

- Na verdade eu acho que Kurama estava preocupado com Kuwabara.

- Com Kuwabara? – Kurama e Koenma a fitaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Claro que sim! – a guia respondeu parecendo muito contente. Todo o nervosismo de até então tinha desaparecido por completo. – Por acaso o senhor não sabe que quando Yukina está ferida Kuwabara corre risco de ser morto? Ele passou o tempo todo no templo tomando conta dela e falando coisas melosas enquanto ela estava inconsciente... – Botan abaixou a voz como se pudesse ser ouvida. – Hiei estava por perto, armado até os dentes. Todos nós sabemos que Kurama é o único que consegue impedir a coisinha de matar alguém quando está realmente disposto.

- Coisinha? – Koenma perguntou, mas na mesma hora balançou a cabeça. Era mais seguro se não soubesse. Olhou para Kurama que agora exibia um meio sorriso bobo em sua direção. Então ele era o único capaz de parar um Hiei psicótico? Depois daquela entrevista nem precisava perguntar como ou por quê. – Eu acho que vocês também terão uma explicação racional para um dia antes de Kurama partir para o Makai, vocês sabem, por causa do convite de Yomi, terem sido vistos abraçados na frente da casa dele.

Eles não tinham como escapar daquela. O príncipe não pode deixar de sorrir ao ver Botan perder a cor novamente e Kurama franzir a testa. Aparentemente não esperavam que ele soubesse tanto.

- O senhor está realmente bem informado – disse Kurama. – Realmente isso foi bastante constrangedor para Botan – ele depositou uma mão no ombro da garota de cabelos claros e sorriu parecendo envergonhado. – Ela não tinha que suportar o meu hábito estúpido de agarrar as pessoas quando fico bêbado.

- Você? Bêbado? – Koenma perguntou incredulamente.

- Eu sei... Vergonhoso. – O ruivo abaixou a cabeça um pouco, olhando de esgoela para uma Botan que se esforçava para não sorrir. – Eu não estava feliz em ter que partir. Vamos analisar bem as coisas: eu deixei o cara cego! O que acha que eu esperava para quando chegasse ao Makai, uma festa? Achei que no mínimo ele mandaria me arrancarem a cabeça e alimentar alguns youkais classe E com os meus olhos. – Deu de ombros. – No final não foi assim que as coisas aconteceram, mas como eu ia saber? Tinha direito a um último gole antes de morrer, não concorda? O único problema é que eu não consegui parar de verter últimos goles até estar achando o barman de setenta anos a cara da Ayumi Hamasaki.

- E deixa ver se eu adivinho – Koenma disse sarcasticamente. – Você voltou para casa cambaleando e encontrou a Botan...?

- Na verdade eu não lembro bem o que aconteceu. Só lembro que quando vi a Botan pensei que estivesse morto. Yusuke me deu uma carona para casa e, sabe como é, ele não estava muito melhor do que eu. Levando em conta de que foi ele quem tentou beijar o barman...

- Ah, visão do inferno – Koenma balançou a cabeça e olhou para Botan. Suas esperanças tinham desaparecido completamente a essa altura da conversa. – Tem algo a dizer sobre isso?

- A não ser que estou grata por não ter a citada imagem gravada na minha mente para o resto dos meus dias – ela olhou para o ruivo, compadecida –, nada importante a acrescentar.

O príncipe grunhiu.

- Aposto que sua mãe não ia gostar de saber que andou bebendo por ai – disse maldosamente a Kurama. – E eu definitivamente não gostei de você ter agarrado uma das minhas funcionárias.

Botan corou e Kurama abafou um suspiro de irritação.

- Ela ficaria muito mais irritada se soubesse que eu quase morri em uma ilha afastada do continente, coisa que se tivesse acontecido dificilmente tomaria conhecimento. E isso não teria acontecido se não fosse pelo senhor.

- Por mim? – Koenma apontou para si mesmo. – Como assim por mim? Em primeiro lugar você não seria meu subordinado se não tivesse ajudado naquele roubo dos tesouros do Reikai. Nesse caso não teria precisado se revelar como youkai amante de humanos e não teria sido convidado!

- Fiz por uma boa causa, por acaso o senhor não tem mãe?

- Eu... Isso não vem ao caso! Boa causa ou não, aquilo foi roubo! Não podia conversar e pedir como qualquer pessoa normal?

- Ah, claro. Eu chegaria e diria "com licença, senhor Koenma, eu estou precisando daquele seu espelho, aquele que realiza desejos. O senhor me empresta por algumas horas e eu prometo devolver intacto. É para cá mesmo que vou voltar quando terminar com ele...". Aposto que teria até mesmo embrulhado para a viagem...

Maldita raposa sarcástica. Koenma agora estava torcendo um dos papeis que estivera lendo, com um olhar assassino. Por isso Kurama tinha tantos inimigos quando vivia no Makai. Roubos? Que nada... O que eram alguns tesouros desaparecidos perto daquele sarcasmo enlouquecedor?

- Uma última pergunta e eu ficarei extremamente feliz em ver os dois dando o fora da minha sala. Se você e a Botan mal se falam, não são amigos, não se preocupam um com outro e, principalmente, não estão infringindo meia dúzia de regras não-escritas do Reikai mantendo um relacionamento romântico as escondidas, por que é que vocês foram visto juntos apenas – desdobrou o papel que estivera amassando o suficiente para ler o que estava escrito no final da folha – setenta e quatro vezes exatamente nos últimos trinta dias?

- Setenta e quatro vezes? – Botan repetiu em tom assustado. – Kurama e eu?

- O senhor está definitivamente exagerando – disse Kurama. – Botan e eu mal nos falamos, eu não diria que não somos amigos, mas definitivamente não somos íntimos. Quanto a parte de relacionamento romântico as escondidas, por que teríamos que manter isso em segredo se vocês só têm regras não-escritas? Esse tipo de coisa não tem validade se não estiver muito bem impressa no papel. – Balançou a cabeça. – Setenta e quatro encontros em trinta dias... Isso seria demais até mesmo para mim.

Koenma abriu a boca, chocado. Não conseguia acreditar em tamanha falta de respeito. Afinal, quem aquela raposa pensava que era? Don Juan de Marco? Setenta e quatro vezes seria demais para ele... Por Kami, nem tinha sido isso que ele quisera dizer.

- Quer saber... – disse quando finalmente conseguiu pronunciar alguma coisa. – Você é cínico, irônico e irritante demais para que Botan ou qualquer outra garota em seu juízo perfeito se arriscasse para encontrar as escondidas. – pegou os papeis com as notas sobre os boatos e os jogou no balde de lixo embaixo da mesa. – Dêem o fora de uma vez, estou com dor de cabeça!

O príncipe apoiou a testa em uma das mãos, fingindo trabalhar, e levantou os olhos apenas quando ouviu os passos de Kurama e Botan afastando-se e a porta batendo em seguida. Ao ver-se sozinho, suspirou e relaxou novamente. Esperava não ter que convocar outra reunião como aquela pelo menos nos próximos cinqüenta anos.

- Senhor Koenma! – George entrou na sala, muito animado. – Então, conseguiu arrancar toda a verdade de Kurama?

O príncipe cerrou o punho, irritado. Pegou o primeiro livro grosso que encontrou e atirou direto na cabeça do ogro que caiu desmaiado, os olhos girando em espirais e a boca aberta, ainda sorridente.

- Pare de fazer perguntas estúpidas e vá buscar aqueles relatórios sobre as últimas revoltas no Makai. Ao menos um assunto simples para ocupar o resto do meu dia.

-o-o-o-o-o-

- Então nós não chegamos a nos ver naquela noite no hotel da ilha, heim? –Botan disse em voz baixa, com um meio sorriso no rosto. Ela e Kurama já estavam longe o suficiente do palácio do Reikai para não se preocuparem em serem ouvidos, mas, depois daquele dia, era melhor não confiar demais. – Eu não acredito que você não terminou de se vestir dentro do quarto.

Kurama deu de ombros.

- Estava escuro demais lá para se ver alguma coisa, eu não disse nenhuma mentira. E eu não consigo encontrar os botões certos sem olhar diretamente para eles, como ia saber que alguém ia estar no corredor àquela hora da noite? Além disso, foi sua culpa por ter derrubado uma jarra de água inteira em cima de mim.

- Você me assustou aparecendo de repente no escuro.

Os dois riram.

- Você ficou mesmo tão preocupado comigo depois daquela invasão do Meikai? – Botan sorriu ainda mais, encarando os sapatos.

- E como eu não ficaria? – O ruivo segurou a mão dela por uns instantes antes de solta-la e olhar em volta. – Mas tinha razão, Kuwabara também estava em uma posição bem significante na minha lista de preocupações. Eu tinha que impedir Hiei de arrancar a cabeça dele pelo menos uma vez a cada meia hora, isso é bem cansativo.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes antes que Botan perguntasse:

- Nós nos encontramos setenta e quatro vezes em trinta dias? Eu adoraria saber como o senhor Koenma ficou sabendo disso...

- Setenta e quatro vezes – Kurama repetiu. – Nem eu mesmo sabia que era tão bom...

- Kurama! – Botan deu um soco leve no braço dele. – Não foi nada disso o que ele quis dizer!

- E você por acaso sabe no que eu estou pensando?

- A raposa cínica, irônica e irritante com quem nenhuma garota sairia em seu juízo perfeito?

- Sabe... – o ruivo assumiu uma expressão pensativa. – Setenta e quatro encontros fortuitos não chegam a ser tanto assim, tenho certeza de que podemos fazer melhor do que isso. Você acha que Koenma vai se importar se eu aparecer aqui mais vezes essa semana para discutir sobre esse assunto dos boatos? Claro, eu odiaria que esses comentários caluniosos sobre nós continuassem sendo divulgados pelos três mundos conhecidos.

Botan apenas ergueu a sobrancelha significativamente. Fortuitos, claro, por que não? Afinal, algumas regras existiam para serem quebradas e tinha que admitir que ver Koenma perdendo a compostura em sua forma adulta era no mínimo divertido. Talvez seu chefe tivesse razão, Botan sorriu consigo mesma, ela definitivamente não estava em seu juízo perfeito.

-

-

**FIM**


End file.
